


Hysterical Paroxysm

by Carol_Molliniere



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, a vibrator is what starts this damn mess, not connected to weird feelings again, on another note enjoy that good mlm wlw solidarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carol_Molliniere/pseuds/Carol_Molliniere
Summary: Lavender and Griffin are looking through Lavender's room when Griffin finds a peculiar device.





	1. Free Trial

**Author's Note:**

> Um. Yeah.
> 
> This was mainly inspired by "Good Vibrations" by ashenpages (go check it out, it presents Victorian era sex toys better than this fic could), and written upon a request.
> 
> Plus this is a two-parter! But not connected to The Society of Weird Feelings.

“Thanks for helping me search through my room for my latest research,” Lavender said. “Honestly, I don't know where my things go in this mess of a room.”

“It's not that messy; you just happen to take far less care in arranging your papers than your specimens,” Griffin noted, opening a box. He sniffed – the air was thick with dust. “If you're looking for a mess, come visit my room.”

Lavender pulled open a drawer. “Still, at least you know where everything is.”

“You know, I could have been doing something better with my time than helping you,” Griffin told her. “I could have been doing my own work instead of making chit-chat while we look for your papers.”

Lavender looked at him. “That's why I'm thanking you, silly,” she said. “The fact that you did set aside your work to help me proves you are a good person.”

“I–” Griffin didn't know what to say to that, so he just rifled through the contents of the box he was currently examining. He pulled out a few papers, then inhaled some dust and sneezed rather loudly.

“Bless you,” Lavender said.

Griffin sniffled, and then put aside the papers. Once this was done, he looked back inside the box, and saw a device within it, obscured a bit by a few more papers. He dug through the papers, and pulled the device out, with some difficulty, before examining it.

This definitely wasn't any device he had seen before. The main part of the contraption, a box, had inside what seemed to be a battery of sorts. There was something attached to the battery, by a wire – a small but thick stick. Not to mention that there was a switch on the battery as well. He raised an eyebrow.

“Lavender, what is this thing?” Griffin asked, looking in her direction.

“Hm?” Lavender turned towards him with a curious look on her face – but then she paled, and it soon turned to an absolutely _mortified_ face. “Oh, good God!”

“What–”

Lavender was by his side in a matter of seconds. “Don't touch that!” she said, shielding it from him. “That's a machine I use for private business!”

“Private business?” Griffin echoed. “Stop being so hysterical, woman. Just tell me what it is.”

“It's nothing, just something my doctor prescribed...” Lavender trailed off, twiddling her fingers together. Her face grew red.

“What kind of contraption would your doctor–” Griffin paused. Something clicked in his mind. “Oh, God, your doctor said you've hysteria?” he asked, beginning to laugh. “That's hilarious!”

“It is not!” Lavender stood up. “Well, I don't exactly believe it, but my doctor gave it to me anyway...”

“And I take it you've _used_ it?” Griffin sneered at her.

Lavender's mouth fell open. Then she grabbed some papers from the floor and threw them at him. “You're horrible!” she exclaimed.

Griffin shoved the papers away. “That means you have used it!”

“Sod off!” Lavender shouted. Then she stopped. “...Oh, bloody hell, I'm beginning to sound like you.” She huffed. “Are you suggesting I use it for purposes other than what the doctor intends?”

“Oh, of course not, Lavender,” Griffin said, a sly smile still on his face. “I mean, what else does that machine do other than give you an orgasm?”

Griffin hadn't even finished the last syllable when Lavender hit him on the head.

“Stop joking about it!” she shouted. “And besides, what do you know? Everyone in this Society knows how Tweedy once heard you pleasuring yourself in the showers! Don't tell me you're not at all embarrassed by it, even a little!”

Griffin stood up, rubbing his head. “Fine, fine. But I still didn't take you as the kind of person who would have that sitting right in your room.”

“There's a reason I hid it, alright?” Lavender said. “And besides, it's not like I use it all the time...just when I'm...” She looked away from him, as if she wasn't sure if it was really alright to talk to him about this.

Griffin stared down at her, and then crossed his arms. She looked back up at him, and he resisted the urge to grin once again.

“...It helps me relax.” She finished.

He tried to resist the urge to laugh, but a stifled laugh escaped his mouth anyway.

“Ugh!” Lavender said. “Why don't you try it, then! You're the one who's always so uptight.”

“What–” Griffin frowned. “I'm not uptight! And I'm not going to try it!”

“Yes, you are uptight!” Lavender said. “You're just getting defensive because I told you to essentially masturbate!”

Griffin felt blood rush to his face. “At least I wasn't saying it outright!”

“You said the word 'orgasm'!”

He let out a few disjointed noises, before huffing. “I'm still not going to use it,” he said.

“Why?” Lavender asked. “Are you scared it'll make you...orgasm?”

Griffin's mouth fell open. “As if I–!” He then put his hands on his hips. “Fine! I'll use it! Even if it is obviously just nothing special!”

Lavender laughed. “Of course you'd think it's nothing special. But just you wait!”

Griffin and Lavender glared at each other for a while, before Lavender blinked.

“So...can you still help me find my papers?” she asked.

 

* * *

 

Soon, they managed to find what Lavender was looking for, and Griffin left Lavender's room with only a thank you and a box containing the damned vibrator. He managed to get it to his room without anyone asking him what the box was for (a strange thing, considering it was large and heavy), and now he was staring down at it while it sat on the floor in his bedroom.

Why the hell had he even considered taking it with him? This was a stupid decision, almost as stupid as that incident that Lavender had mentioned about him in the showers. He should have known that there could have been someone in there, anyway!

But at least here he was in the confines of his room, where no one would bother him. And he wouldn't let Lavender hold it over his head that he had taken this device from her and hadn't had the guts to test it out for himself, to see why she had declared it as relaxing.

He stared down at it for a few seconds longer, before he sighed, and reached down for it, taking it out of its box.

God, this was so stupid.

Before he could stop himself, he had taken the main part of the vibrator out, and flicked on the switch. It hummed to life in his hand, and he pressed his lips together. Where could he even start?

Awkwardly, he pressed the vibrator to his wrist, and felt the vibrations on his skin. That...that didn't feel half bad. He slowly moved it further up his arm, before holding it against his shoulder, and then sliding it closer to his neck.

He swallowed, shivering slightly. Then he closed his eyes, and ran it down his collarbone, beginning to imagine.

There was a reason he was masturbating in the showers – he had been thinking too deeply about something, and now it was coming back to haunt him, a spectre in the corners of his mind. Something – some _one_ that he had dreamed of kissing him and touching him, and loving him...but it may never happen, if he found out what crazy things he was doing when the memory of that person drove him mad...

The sensation wasn't enough. He put down the vibrator, and removed his apron before fumbling with the buttons on his shirt, getting it open before throwing it off as well. Then he picked up the vibrator again, and laid down on his bed, running it over his chest. He parted his lips.

“Archer...” he said softly.

It was true. Archer was the spectre in his mind, the person he went to bed thinking about, god, he just wanted Archer in place of this vibrator, touching every inch of him...

His pants began to tighten, but bloody hell, it still wasn't enough, he needed more...

Griffin whined, and then looked down at himself. He could see his excitement growing, and he couldn't take it anymore. He had to reach his limit...!

He unbuttoned his pants, almost frantically, and then pushed them off, before kicking them off his feet. Now he panted a little, barely noticing the sound of footsteps coming by the door, before he gripped the vibrator tighter, and held it against his cock – he couldn't help crying out.

“Ah! A-Archer!”

A knock suddenly sounded on the door.

“Griffin? Did you call me?”

Griffin's eyes widened. He dropped the vibrator, and sat up. “What? Archer?!” he asked. Of all the people to be passing by! (Well, it was certainly much better than if anyone else had heard him calling his name, but at the same time it was a whole lot worse.)

“Yeah, me,” Archer said from outside. “How'd you know I was out here?”

“I-I–” Griffin stood up, before reaching for his pants, ignoring the vibrator on the ground. “It's nothing! I didn't call you!”

“Really? The way you said it, it sounded an awful lot like my name.” Griffin could just picture Archer standing awkwardly at the door to his room, and he prayed Archer wouldn't open it – he had made the mistake of leaving both his room and his bedroom unlocked. “But if you say so.”

“Yes, yes, you can leave!” Griffin said, beginning to pull his pants on. However, in the process of putting them on, he stumbled, and stepped on the vibrator before slipping and falling on the floor.

“Griffin? Are you okay?” The knob to the door turned. “I'm coming in!”

“Shit! No!” Griffin exclaimed, trying to get up. Somehow, the still-switched-on vibrator had rolled closer to him, and he got to his knees just as the door opened.

“Hey, are...” Archer trailed off, seeing Griffin on the floor.

They both stared at each other for a while, and Griffin was suddenly conscious of everything about his position – he was naked with his pants hanging around his knees, and the vibrator was still buzzing madly under him.

Good God save him.

“...A-A-Archer!” Griffin said. “It's not what you think!”

“Don't worry, I'm not thinking anything,” Archer said, almost automatically. “You...you were...”

Griffin looked down, his face burning. “Stupid, stupid...” he muttered to himself. From the corner of his vision, he could see Archer bending down to his level.

“You were thinking of me? While you were...” It seemed Archer was unable to finish his own sentence. Griffin finally dared to look back up at him, and saw Archer gazing at him.

“...Yes,” was all that Griffin could say.

Archer tried to smile – at least he didn't look too disgusted (either that or he was hiding it well). “That's a little strange, you know?”

Griffin looked away. There it was. Archer stood up, and walked towards the door, going out of the bedroom–

–but instead of leaving the room altogether, he simply closed and locked the door, before coming back inside the bedroom and locking that door as well.

“It is strange,” Archer said, “but you could have just asked me. I wouldn't mind.”

Griffin looked back up at him. He pushed himself up, so that he was kneeling. “What?”

Archer bent down again, this time kneeling as well. “I wouldn't mind you calling out my name, or having you look like this...” he sneaked a grin, before continuing in a sultry voice, “...as long as I'm around to help you.”

Griffin felt his dick twitch at the sound of that. His mouth fell open.

“Wait – you...?”

“I want you, Griffin, every inch of you,” Archer said, coming closer. “I want to hear you call my name, I want to hear you beg – hell, I would be delighted to hear you scream. And all this time I thought I was insane for thinking those things...”

He was now close, so close. Archer brushed a hand against Griffin's cheek as he continued, in a whisper, “Do you know what the sight of you like this is doing to me right now?”

His other hand took one of Griffin's own, and led it towards his crotch. Griffin could feel Archer's own erection through his pants, and now Archer was looking at him with half-lidded eyes.

The room was silent for a while, before Archer looked down at the vibrator, still running.

“So is this what you've been using to keep yourself busy?” he asked, letting go of Griffin's hand and reaching down to grab the vibrator. “What is this?”

“It's a personal massager,” Griffin explained. “I borrowed it from someone.”

“Oh, I see,” Archer said, before looking back up at Griffin. “It feels nice. How were you using this?”

The sight of Archer so close and so willing to help him aroused him even more, and he was getting a little impatient – so he grabbed Archer's hand and, a little forcefully, led it down to his dick, feeling the vibrator against his sensitive flesh. He began to whine a little at the sensation, and Archer raised his eyebrows.

“Ah.” A smile appeared on Archer's face. Slowly, his fingers moved to wrap themselves around Griffin's penis, while his thumb kept the vibrator against the skin. Then he began to move his hand up and down, up and down, until Griffin began to let out strangled moans.

The hand began to pump quicker, and Griffin threw his head back, relishing the feel of Archer doing this to him, letting out incoherent noises. The vibrations coming from the device only intensified the sensations, and it was hard not to lose himself. The only thing he could say properly was Archer's name, and he was moaning it.

Just as he thought he couldn't take it anymore, Archer looked him in the eye, and leaned in close, before kissing him. Griffin could do little else but return the kiss.

“Mm-mmmf!”

Archer pushed harder, and that was when Griffin was pushed over the edge, reaching an orgasm. He pulled away, his mouth hanging open as a cry came from him. Then he closed his eyes, focusing on Archer pumping throughout his climax, and the vibrator whirring on his skin.

When he managed to catch his breath, he opened his eyes, and only then noticed the drool running past his lips, before Archer reached up and wiped it away.

“You look amazing,” Archer said, putting the vibrator down and kissing him once more.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, before pulling apart. The vibrator was still running, and Griffin was about to turn it off before he noticed the bulge still in Archer's pants.

“We're not done here,” he said, a grin beginning to appear on his face.

 


	2. Owner's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowers asks Lavender what the device in her room is for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, unless people want more, and/or I get inspiration, I'm not writing any more parts to this thing.
> 
> Enjoy my attempt at lesbian porn!

It was in the evening when Lavender heard a knocking on her door. She had been talking with Flowers over some late night tea, and she wasn't expecting to receive any more visitors. She looked up at the door, and then excused herself before walking over to the door.

So Lavender opened the door to find Griffin, lugging a certain box with him. His default sour expression didn't seem right, though – in fact, it seemed like he was trying to seem nonchalant.

“Lavender,” he greeted her curtly. He nodded at the box in his hands. “I'm giving this back to you now.”

“What? You used it already?” Lavender asked. Then she smiled a little. “Couldn't get your mind on your work, I see.”

“Sod off.” Griffin then blushed. “It's not like I wanted to keep it in my room for the night anyway, so I thought it would be best if I gave you this while I could.”

He handed it to her, but Lavender didn't move to take it. “Uh...could you bring it inside yourself? It's kind of heavy...”

Griffin frowned deeper. “What, am I your mule now?” he asked. Lavender only moved aside, and as expected, Griffin carried the box inside. He went past the door, and then saw Flowers sitting at Lavender's desk.

“Oh, Mr. Griffin,” Flowers said. “Good evening. What brings you here?”

“I'm here to return something Lavender lent me.” A corner of Griffin's mouth then turned upwards. “It's...something personal.”

Lavender's eyes widened, and then she grabbed his sleeve as he began to giggle. “No, Jack, don't you dare tell her!” she whispered.

“Tell me what?” Flowers asked.

“Nothing,” Griffin said, waving a hand and regaining his composure. Then he looked at Lavender. “Where should I put it?”

“In my bedroom,” Lavender said. Then she pointedly added, “Can't have it out in the open.”

“Whatever you say,” Griffin said, going inside her bedroom. Lavender then followed after him to see him setting it down on the floor. He then stood up, and looked at her.

“What?” he asked.

“Nothing, I just heard from Cantilupe that...you...” She put her hands together, smiling nervously. “...You and Archer...”

“...” Griffin regarded her with a pause, before huffing and running a hand through his hair. “Guessed as much when Helsby congratulated me and clapped his hand on my back.” He crossed his arms. “At least they don't know I was using your device – if they knew, that would be the end of me.”

“Sure, sure,” Lavender rolled her eyes. “Sounds like it relaxed you.”

Griffin gave her a look. “Don't get the wrong idea.”

“Oh, no, that's the look you give me when I get the right one,” Lavender said. “Anyway, I've got to talk to Flowers about something, so I assume you don't have anything more to say?”

“No, aside from the fact that you should hide it better soon. And actually, you ought to wash it too.” Griffin then walked past her. “I'm not joining dinner, by the way. Sounds like Archer can handle it.”

“Oh, come on! Archer can't handle our colleagues all by himself, and they'll want to hear the full story!” Lavender said as she followed him to the door.

“Archer knows how to keep secrets,” Griffin said. “It's not like he told anyone about that time I accidentally turned one of your living specimens invisible and it munched on one of Bird's plants.”

“That was an accident! And you should really label your formulas!” Lavender replied.

“Whatever.” Griffin then left the room without another word. Lavender watched him leave, and then sighed. That man was hopeless.

“What was that all about?” Flowers asked from her place, and Lavender looked at her.

“Oh, it was nothing,” Lavender said, closing the door. “Griffin and I were just having one of our friendly arguments.”

“Well, I know Mr. Griffin doesn't seem to be as sour with you as he is with the other Lodgers,” Flowers said. “I can tell.”

“I guess that means I've tamed him a bit.” Lavender smiled. She walked over to Flowers, before remembering the box in her room. “Oh, wait,” she said, going back in her room.

Once in her room, she looked at the box – it seemed to be taunting her. She frowned, and then pushed the box nearer to a few other boxes in her room that were covered by a sheet, before she covered the box under the sheet. Much better.

She turned around – and much to her surprise saw Flowers standing in the doorway watching her.

“Oh, sorry, this was a breach of privacy,” Flowers said, trying to smile. “I was just wondering what you were doing here. Was it about the box that Griffin put in here?”

“No, it's not like that,” Lavender denied. “It's not that big a deal.”

“Then why are you trying so hard to cover it?” Flowers asked.

That got Lavender to halt. “I...”

“Not that it's any of my business,” Flowers said, twiddling her fingers together. “I should just leave.”

With that, Flowers left the doorway. Lavender breathed a sigh of relief, but then looked back at the box. It taunted her more.

“...Wait, Sophia,” Lavender said, peeking outside her room. “I ought to be honest with you; I think I can trust you with what's inside this box."

Flowers turned around; she was in the middle of walking back to the desk. “Huh? Oh, no, you don't have to show me, it's fine.”

“I know it's fine; I just...” Lavender looked Flowers in the eye. “If you found out through some other, more unsavory way, I don't think I would be able to deal with that. I guess it would be better to get the embarrassment over with here; that way, I don't have to keep anything from you.”

“Well, if you insist on telling me,” Flowers said. “But it really is alright if you won't tell me everything.”

“I'll just tell you everything you need to know,” Lavender told her, before going back in her room. She heard footsteps come back to the room, and she knew that Flowers had come as she pulled the box out of its hiding place once more.

“I'm going to show you something a little personal,” Lavender said. “Griffin found it by accident, and that made me think about it a little today. But I should be completely and totally honest with you, because you're my friend.”

...Okay, maybe it wasn't just because Flowers was Lavender's best friend. Maybe it wasn't just because she thought it would be better for Flowers to know the truth now than figure it out later.

Maybe it was because that Lavender was, quite honestly, attracted to Flowers, and she wanted to grow closer to her. Not that she would admit that said closeness included wanting Flowers to give her the same sensations that she felt whenever she used the device...that Flowers was the reason why she was feeling the urges that her physician called hysteria...

Lavender shook herself out of her thoughts, and opened the box, revealing the device. She pulled it out, with some difficulty, so Flowers could see it better.

“What is that?” Flowers asked.

“It's a pelvic massager,” Lavender told her. “My doctor prescribed it for me because I seem to be suffering from hysteria.”

“Hysteria? Oh, dear.” Flowers put a hand over her chest. “It isn't serious, is it?”

“Nothing this device can't fix.” Well, she was lying a bit – she didn't really believe that her case of hysteria was that much of an illness – but at the same time she didn't want Flowers to think this was anything but health related. She just had to play it well.

“That's good to know,” Flowers said. “I hope you don't have to use it too often.”

“Well...” Lavender began to sweat nervously. “I guess you could say that. But I'm just glad to get it off my chest by telling you this. Promise me that you won't say anything about this to anyone.”

“I won't, if it will make you happy,” Flowers replied.

Lavender could tell that she was serious. “Thank you.”

Flowers nodded, and then stared at the device some more. “So...I'm curious. How do you use it?”

Blood rushed to Lavender's face. “I...” She looked down. Should she humor her? It was a tad personal indeed, and she didn't want Flowers to see her in such a state. But at the same time Flowers was curious, and she didn't want her to think it was anything but medical related.

“Lily?” Flowers asked.

“I have to clean it first!” Lavender said, and then clapped a hand over her mouth. She didn't mean to exclaim it.

Flowers tilted her head. “I don't think Griffin made such a mess with it.”

“Y-you never know what that man does with things,” Lavender replied nervously. “I just need a wet cloth, that's all.”

She got up and walked over to the washbasin in her room, before dipping her hands in and splashing some water on her face. God, her face was heating up like never before. At least the water might help. She leaned over, and sighed for a moment, before taking a cloth and dipping it into the water as well. She pulled it up, and wrung it, before turning back to Flowers and the damned device.

“Alright,” she said, before walking over and kneeling down again to clean the main part of the vibrator. She kept her eyes fixed on it – she didn't want to show Flowers how much she was troubled by this predicament she found herself in.

It seemed Flowers noticed anyway.

“Lily? Your face is all red,” she said, putting a hand to Lavender's forehead. “Are you running a fever?”

“N-no, nothing of the sort,” Lavender denied.

“You are,” Flowers said, full of concern. Lavender stopped cleaning it as Flowers moved her hand down to her shoulder. “Could it be the hysteria? I should take you to a doctor.”

“No, no, please,” Lavender said. “I can handle this! All I have to do is turn this on–” She reached over to flick the switch, and with that the device whirred to life. She looked down at it, and then swallowed.

“I...I may have to take some clothes off for this,” she told Flowers, bracing herself for whatever reaction she may get.

“Oh, it's no problem,” Flowers said, though her eyes had widened a little.

Lavender stood up, turned around, and took a deep breath, before taking off her shoes, and then reaching under her skirt to remove her undergarments. By now she knew Flowers knew what was going on, but she wasn't going to look at her.

Why was she being so embarrassed? This was only for science! Scientific demonstrations, nothing of the lewd sort, like...masturbating right in front of the person she was attracted to...!

No, never mind, that was exactly what she was doing. And she could just die right now.

There was a wetness between her legs now, and she could tell blood was rushing there as well. The vibrator continued to thrum in her hand, and she wondered what Flowers was thinking right now. Was she staring up at her, as she imagined she would? What kind of thoughts were running through her mind? Would she even think the same of Lavender after seeing her do something so...

Science, science, science. The thing on Flowers' mind was science...hopefully.

She turned around, the fabric of her skirt suddenly all too present against her bare skin. Without looking Flowers in the eye, she sat down on the bed, and pulled her skirt up to expose her legs and groin.

“Lily...?” she heard Flowers say – it was almost a squeak.

Lavender decided, that was it. That was the moment this vibrator business had killed her. But fuck it if she wasn't going to go on, she had gotten herself this worked up already. She spread her legs, and propped her heels up on the edge of the bed, before moving the vibrator down.

“It's – it isn't that big of a deal,” she said. “What I do...” She was unable to continue that thought, as the vibrator grew closer to her vagina, and slowly she pressed it against her labia, closing her eyes.

Good lord, that felt good. She hummed a little, as she moved her hand down to touch herself further. Her legs spread a little wider apart, as she tried to accommodate the pleasure that was beginning to make itself known.

She should probably be explaining herself by now, instead of just looking like a dirty slut, but she opened her eyes and finally looked from between her legs at Flowers. Flowers's mouth was open, and she was sure that was a blush upon her face. Her heart began to beat faster – was she getting excited _because_ the woman she was attracted to was watching her?

Flowers moved closer, and she almost put the vibrator away, but Flowers didn't open her mouth to say anything. Lavender took that as a sign to continue, and she moved the vibrator to right above her entrance, just barely penetrating her.

This was definitely hysteria that she was feeling – even if she didn't believe it, what else could be causing her behavior right now? If she could satisfy it right now...she could deal with the shame later...

Her mouth opened a little wider, and the first little whine came out. Slowly, she felt herself push the vibrator inside–

“A-Ah!” she exclaimed, as the vibrator touched her clit. “S...Sophia...!”

Flowers moved even closer, and Lavender's mouth hung open – her free hand was now moving down to stroke herself, while the vibrator whirred inside her. Her humiliation was all but forgotten, shoved in the corners of her mind, but that didn't matter.

“Sophia...” she whined, “...help me...”

Her embarrassment tried to come back out and scold her for saying such a thing, but it vanished again when she felt a gloved hand against hers, and she could barely say anything as it moved her hand aside to hold the vibrator. Then it gave the device a firm push, and Lavender was doing everything to limit her noises to little whimpers.

Flowers' other hand took her shoulder, and she began to pull the device out, before pushing it back in again, and Lavender looked up at her from her fogged-up glasses. This felt so good – why hadn't she asked for help from Flowers before? This was fantastic!

Flowers...Flowers was fantastic...

She leaned back onto the bed as her companion continued to push the vibrator inside her, and she gasped for air as the sensations began to overwhelm her. She grabbed her hair with one of her hands, while the other grabbed the bedsheets – Lord, it was all too much...

She grunted, and gave a low moan as she finally hit her limit, her fluids flowing out of her and spilling over Flowers' hand. She closed her eyes, trying to catch her breath, focusing almost entirely on the vibrations ringing through her system.

And then that feeling was overtaken by her sensing something above her – and then something soft brushed against her lips.

It was another pair of lips.

Lavender slowly opened her eyes to see Flowers right above her; she was the one kissing her. Upon realizing that Lavender's eyes were open, though, she pulled away, and quickly moved to shut the device off.

“I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry!” Flowers said. “I don't know what came over me – you just looked so beautiful – I don't know, I'm sorry!”

“N-no...” Lavender said, turning her head to look at her. “I don't know why I asked you for help...that was foolish of me.” She looked down at herself. “It was obvious that I was pleasuring myself.”

Flowers at least did her the kindness of removing the device from between her legs, and that was when Lavender buried her face in her hands. The shame was coming to her now, and she didn't know what to do – she might as well have confessed her fantasies to Flowers, how obscene!

But...Flowers had kissed her...

“Lily, are you alright?” Flowers asked, going to the bed again and hovering above Lavender once more.

Lavender peeked out from under her fingers. “...Sophia?”

“Yes?” Flowers asked.

“Do you, by any chance...” Lavender paused, before pushing herself on, “...love me?”

Flowers paused as well, before she smiled.

“I thought you'd never ask.”

Lavender uncovered her face, revealing a smile of her own. They both laughed for a little while, before Lavender propped herself up on her elbows.

“We have to go, it's nearly time for supper,” Lavender said, but then Flowers grabbed her hand.

“Let's skip dinner,” Flowers said. “You know, Lily, seeing you like this...it's done a number on me, so to speak.”

Lavender looked at her, before realizing what she meant.

So a second round was in order.

 


End file.
